


Five more minutes.

by RockNoir



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, bed sharing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNoir/pseuds/RockNoir
Summary: Jasmine’s attempt to get Aladdin out of bed in the morning ends in a huge cuddle pile.





	Five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> the only troupe I know how to write is cuddling lmao
> 
> (I didn’t edit this so their might be mistakes I’m sorry I’m a rat)

“Aladdin.”

Jasmine’s soft voice pulls him from his lull. He was so close to falling back asleep. The bed dips as she sits beside him, and he can feel her hand brush through his hair. He grips the pillow in his arms tighter, burring his face in to it.

“You’ve been laying in bed all morning,” she says, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “Get up.”

“Don’t wanna,” is his muffled reply.

“As your sultan, I command you to get out of bed.” She jokes, giving his shoulder a light nudge. He keeps his eyes shut, but can’t hide the smirk on his face. Still, he makes no move to get up.

Sleeping in a real bed is a privilege he didn’t know could be so good. He wants to relish in every moment he can, even if it means lazing around bed all morning, as opposed to being up and ready before dawn, every single day, like Jasmine.

Spotting Rajah in the doorway, Jasmine beckons him closer silently. The large cat complies, stepping so quietly there’s no possible way Aladdin would know he was also in the room.

“Would a kiss rouse you?” Jasmine asks, placing a hand on Aladdin’s shoulder.

His smirk goes wider, and he turns his head slightly to make his face available, eyes still closed. “Maybe. Are you willing to test that option.”

“If there’s a possibility…” she beckons Rajah even closer, until the cat’s face is close enough to Aladdin’s.

Aladdin’s greeted to the rough, wet, tongue of said tiger, dragging up his face and in to his hair.

“Rajah, no!” He’s eyes are open in an instant, and he weakly attempts to push the tiger away, but Rajah only steps up on to the bed, causing the wood framing to creak. He’s too heavy for Aladdin to push away, and Jasmine watches, hand up to hide her grin.

There’s a muffled protest from Aladdin as Rajah snatches the pillow away from where Aladdin still had it clutches in one arm and lays down beside him, pinning Aladdin’s arm underneath his big furry body. Aladdin looks at Jasmine pleadingly, and she can’t help but giggle as Rajah starts to groom Aladdin, licking his bed head down flat.

“Help me, Jasmine!”

“No, I think you’re doing fine.”

“Please!”

“You seem busy, Aladdin, maybe I’ll just leave you two alone—“

She’s cut off by Aladdin grabbing her arm and pulling her down in to the bed with him, wrapping his free arm around her. “You stay here and suffer with me,” He says, securing his hold on her as she tries to wiggle away, still laughing.

Not wanting to be left out of the cuddle party, Abu skitters across the floor and leaps on to the bed, chittering happily as he curls up atop Rajah’s back, taking in the warmth of the big cat’s fur. It’s not a moment sooner that he’s followed by Carpet, picking itself up from where it’s draped over the small sofa in the room and softly gliding over to drape itself over the group of cuddlers.

“Guess none of us are getting outta bed anytime soon,” Aladdin says, turning his head to look at Jasmine with a soft smile.

“You’ll have to get up eventually, and wash Rajah’s spit off your hair.”

“Eventually.” He presses a kiss to her cheek, holding her close. His arm, still pinned under Rajah, feels all fuzzy and near-numb, but he wouldn’t trade it—the bed, the warmth, the feeling of pins and needles in his arm—for anything else.

He allows his eyes to fall shut again, completely intent on going back to sleep, even if only for a few minutes.

“Hold up. I know y’all ain’t having a slumber party without me.”

“Genie!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a category for Aladdin but is there anyone actively writing/reading stuff here?
> 
> follow me on tumblr and send requests and stuff @kiwisodaa


End file.
